The Flames of Truth
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Eric Cartman makes a wish for his birthday, and his whole world changes. Everything he had imagined becomes real, and it's up to him and his friends to fight the evil being that awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, if you have been reading my story "Beyond the Snow Fort, fear not! I will be continuing that when the holidays come back. in the mean time, i decided to write this new South Park fanfic .I want this to be really good so please if you have any suggestions, tell me, and if i need to improve on anything, let me know. But please, no harsh criticism. Please review! It pushed me when I knew people are reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

Sometimes the world isn't as it seems. Most of the time believing is seeing.

 _Tic Tic Tic, Tic Tic. Tic Tic Tic, Tic Tic Tic Tic._ It chimed gracefully. Tic Tic Tic Tic. It continued, the pins plucking the steel comb.

He stood there in the middle of his bedroom, and watched it, full of demoralization. It sat on his nightstand and played the lovely yet mysterious tune.

 _Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic Tic, Tic Tic Tic Tic, Tic, Tic._

There seemed to be no purpose for this object. It was old and dusty, and the music paused after every twenty seconds. Still, there was one thing holding him back from getting rid of it.

"Eric, sweetie," Lian Cartman said in a soothing voice as she stepped into her son's room. "You're friends are waiting for you."

"Mom," he replied, his eyes still on the music box. "What's the point in having this?"

She kneeled down to the obese boy's level, and placed her warm hands on his shoulders. "Because you're grandmother gave it to you. It's very special."

"But why is it so special? It doesn't do anything but play music." Sure, any kid his age would enjoy music, but this, this was a whole different picture. It was more of a baby's toy than an instrument.

"If it belongs to somebody of your family, than it's important. Just except that, Poopsie."

He couldn't accept something that didn't do any good for him. But for now, he left it there on his night stand and turned to his bedroom door, where his mother was leading the way out. He was about to start his tenth birthday party, and he wasn't going to let a useless birthday gift ruin it.

Eric was wearing a blue vest with his brown pants for the occasion. He always wanted to look his best when the day revolved around him, or for anything he did for that matter. He left his room and followed his mom down the stairs that lead to the living room. That's where his friends would be; they who were invited to the party.

As the boy got to the bottom at the steps, he could see nine familiar faces looking his way. In their hands, were wrapped gifts, that brought the boy rushing over. "I hope you guys got me something good," he said.

With that,his friend Kyle Broflovski rolled his eyes at that remark. He wore his regular lime green ushanka hat. He had a lot to say, but for now, since it was Eric's birthday, he decided to keep it to himself. Even if his friend didn't deserve it.

Eric Cartman was a selfish, insensitive, racist obese jerk. That's how anybody would put it, although that's how it's been since the beginning. He was still everyone's friend, even if they did resent him.

"Okay Eric," Ms. Cartman said gently as she pointed to the floor, motioning her son to sit down. She wasn't as demanding as a regular parents was. In fact, Eric took completely advantage of her, and she let him. She practically spoiled the boy rotten.

Eric took his seat on the middle of the floor, as his friends sat around him with their gifts. The obese boy was eager to open them and could barely keep still.

"When are we gonna use the bounce house?" That came from Craig Tucker, one of Cartman's other friends. He use to be the class bully, as far as Eric was concerned, but now he joined him in any exciting game he came up with. He, too, resented Eric, and only came to the party because he knew there was going to be free food and a bounce house that birthday boy's mother ordered. The boy wore his usual blue chullo that matched his jacket.

"After I open the presents!" Eric exclaimed expressively.

"Open mine first, Eric!" Butters Scotch said excitedly. He was probably the nicest and most positive of the bunch, and that often got on Eric's nerves. But the rest of the 4th grade class often picked on him. Even so, the short spikey-blondehaired boy was as sweet as ever.

Eric took a long rectangular shaped wrapped box from Butters, and opened it quickly. There inside the package was a Nerf gun. The boy gave a few eye blinks, wondering why he had gotten this. Any regular boy would want it, but Eric wasn't regular. He was too grown up for that stuff. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a fisher! You shoot out the line and you catch fish with it!" Butters was very determined with his gift and his smile never left his face, not even with when Eric refused to compliment it.

"Thanks Butters," was all the boy could mutter, and took his friend Stan Marsh's gift next.

"This is from me, Kyle, and Kenny," Stan said. He wore his regular poof-ball winter hat. He was friends with Eric since preschool, along with Kyle and Kenny McCormick. The four always did everything together and stuck together til the end. They were always the first ones to agree to Eric's ideas and schemes.

Eric unwrapped their gift to find Sword Art Online game for the Xbox one. For the first time since he started opening the gifts, the boy got excited and held up the game case. "Oh boy, this is awesome!" There was a bright flash that came from his mother's camera.

"Oh boy, you're so lucky, Eric!" Butters let out. "You can make your own character in that game!"

"Yes, I know how it goes, Butters," Eric replied as he scanned the game case. "Mom, tonight you need to bake lots of cookies so I can play all night."

"Alright Eric," Ms. Cartman said as she snapped another picture of him.

Eric unwrapped the rest of the gifts. He got games, movies, a helicopter drone toy, and a toy gun, which came from Token Black, who was the richest of the boys. It wasn't something Eric needed, but Token convinced him that it was an exact replica of a laser gun. The obese boy than changed his opinion about it in an instant.

"Now can we go on the bounce house?" Clyde Donovan asked anxiously.

"No dude, he has to blow out his birthday candles," said Kyle as he followed Eric and his mother into the kitchen. Everyone was thrilled about the bounce house, for it was something no kid could get too big for, especially if they had a huge imagination.

"We'll pretend we are on Mars!" Butters suggested as he took a seat next to Eric at the table.

"Enough about the bounce house," Eric said firmly, "let's focus on me and the cake!"

"Can I light the candles?" Butters was now on his feet and leaning over the table eagerly.

"How about if I do it," Ms. Cartman said as she took out the lighter and brought it above the ten candles that had been placed into the cake's chocolate frosting. She then lit the candles one by one.

"I can't wait to get a piece of that ch..ch..chocolate c..cake." That came from Jimmy Valmer. He was hand-capped and often had trouble getting his words through, which is why he stuttered a lot. Despite all that, he was very optimistic and kept his days going with comedy. He loved to tell jokes, and the kids got a kick out of it.

"Me too!" Kenny muffled behind his orange parka hood. He was the poor boy of the group, so he didn't get enough of good food. He didn't turn down any chance he got, and often brought home scraps to his family.

As soon as Ms. Cartman finished lighting the candles, she began to sing "Happy Birthday", along with Eric's friends. Butters voice could be heard over everyone else's, for he loved to sing. When the song was finished, they all clapped their hands. "Alright, my little boy is ten years old!" Ms. Cartman stated, trying not to cry.

"Make sure you make a wish before blowing out the candles," Clyde said casually.

Eric shut his eyes and did so, only not because his friend told him to, but because even though he was growing up, Eric still believed in magic. He then blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for, Cartman?" Stan asked.

"Not telling," Eric replied. "Now, let's cut the cake!"

Ms. Cartman grabbed a knife and cut the cake, slicing it into pieces for each of the boys. She gave Eric the first piece, then gave the rest one by one. They all enjoyed every bit of it as if they had never had birthday cake before. Ms. Cartman didn't think about the consequences of giving the boys sugar.

After they finished their dessert, Eric lead his friends to the back door and turned to them. "Since it's my birthday, I am the first one to jump into that bounce house. Let's make this opportunity a great one."

"Yeah yeah, let's just go!" Kayla said impatiently.

"Okay, Kyle," Eric said with a glare and opened the door, then lead his friends out to the backyard, where the bounce house was already blown up and ready to be played on.

"Oh boy!" Butters said as he jumped into the air. "This is going to be fun!"

Eric stepped up to the inflatable house that was the shape of a space shape, and then went up the steps before leaning over the edge. He gazed upon it, eager to jump in. "All hail King Cartman!" He took a leap forward, and as his feet landed, he bounced ahead. "Woo! What fun!"

"Can we come in now?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

Eric didn't seem to notice his friend's tone, as he continued to bounce all around. "Yeah, it's open!"

"Whoopie!" Butters cheered as he dashed in front of the others and climbed over the edge. Then he followed Eric's lead, as the others joined.

They did as Butters suggested earlier, and pretended that they were on Mars. Eric, as usual, was the leader of the astronauts. "This will be a new paradise," he said roughly. "We need to build an amusement park. Imagine the rides on this planet!"

"Agreed," Clyde said, speaking into an invisible microphone, "should we let any other life forms in?"

"No, humans only. Tucker, it will be your job to keep the aliens out."

"Copy that," Craig said, also talking into an imaginary microphone.

The game continued for the rest of the party, and by the end, everyone was too tired to even go home. That wasn't a problem, because the plan was to sleepover at Eric's house and play video games. Ms. Cartman ordered pizza, stuffed crust to be specific, since Eric demanded it.

The boys fell asleep after midnight in the basement, and Eric shifted in his sleep as he began a very mysterious dream. He was sitting on on a tree branch, surrounded by a bunch of colorful lights, which the boy had no idea were. He tried to move, but was unable to leave the tree when he heard somebody calling his name.

"Power," the person said in a deep voice that echoed the forest. "Power," it said again.

"Power," Eric repeated, "power." He said the word over and over again when a voice woke him up.

"I want the power!" the boy shouted as he awoke from his sleep. He could hear the snoring of his friends that surrounded him. Nobody noticed his sudden outburst, but just to make sure, he scanned over the boys.

Butters was mumbling in his sleep, something about a duck, which Eric had no interest in. He then heard the voice again, but not Butters'.

"Come outside," the stranger said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I got stuck writing another story and it was hard for me to focus on both. But now it's finished and I'm ready to continue this! Please review any suggestions or corrections. But please, no harsh criticism. Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Eric stood up from his sleeping bag and began to sneak across his sleeping friends. He wasn't sure why he could hear that voice from all the way downstairs, but he wanted to find out what it was. He knew that there was no way it was his imagination, and it was worth investigating.

The boy quietly hurried up the stairs and opened his basement door. The house was completely black inside, but Eric refused to turn on the lights, just so he wouldn't risk waking anybody up. Not that he cared if his friends got their sleep, but he didn't want anybody to know what he was up to until he found out what it was, he heard outside. Or who, for that matter.

Eric went for the front door and unlocked it. Then he quietly opened the door and creeped out to the front yard. He could hear that sound of crickets singing, and police sirens going off somewhere in the town. The boy looked in all directions to see if he could find the person who have spoked to him just minutes earlier. "Hello?" he whispered, as he took a step toward the garage.

Nobody answered, so Eric went to the left side of his house, where it was even darker than the front door. So far, he couldn't see or hear any voices. Perhaps it was all in his head. That thought agitated the boy and got him groaning. He then turned back around and started back for the front door.

"Over here," a voice said.

Eric shot his head back behind him, knowing he had heard it again. He walked into the direction of his mom's car, and saw a small figure pop out from behind it. The boy stood there and gave a content look, as the figure came closer to him. He could now get a good look at this person.

It was a young girl about his age with a short red bob-cut hair-cut. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, so she could blend in with the black night.

"Who are you?" Eric asked. He was very cautious of this girl, especially since she was watching him in his house. It wasn't a pleasant discovery, but there was no harm in Eric trying to get answers from this girl.

The girl gave a gloomy stare, like Craig's whenever he was bored or annoyed, and her hair blew across her face in the nice cool breeze. "My name is Sarah," she said.

"Yes?" Eric gave her a puzzled look. "And?"

"Today is your birthday, am I right?" She pulled off a backpack she was wearing and began to dig inside of it.

"Well, it was, it's after midnight, so technically my birthday is over. Wait. How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?" Eric gave her a harsh glare and tapped his foot, waiting for her to answer.

"You're wrong," she said as she pulled out a small zip-lock bag. Your birthday isn't over until after 24 hours of the exact time you were born. You do know when that is, do you?"

Eric ignored the fact that this girl he had just met was having a conversation as if he knew her his whole life. "Yes, I was born at exactly 3:02 in the afternoon." _Not that it's any of your business._

Sarah handed Eric the zip lock bag she grabbed from her backpack.

Eric took it slowly and eyed it curiously. Inside was a gold colored birthday candle in the shape of the number 10. He shook the bag a bit to see if it was a trick, but the candle didn't move.

"There are instructions," Sarah said as she zipped up her backpack and put it on her back.

"I don't need this, I already had my birthday cake."

The girl stepped closer to him until they were eye to eye. "You don't get it, do you? Just do as it says." She then stepped back and left the yard, disappearing into the darkness.

Eric wasn't buying whatever that girl was up to, so he tossed the bag and headed back inside. "What a complete waste of time," he said.

After walking inside, and sneaking downstairs in the basement, Eric quietly crawled into his sleeping bag, when he heard a grunt from next to him. It wasn't Sarah, though, of course there would be no way for her to get there, but it was one of his friends sleeping next to him.

"Eric?" a familiar voice said softly, and then there was a yawn.

Eric shut his eyes, so Butters would think he was still asleep, but when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he knew that he was caught a wake. He sighed before turning on his back. "Yes, Butters," he said in an irritated tone.

"What were you doing up there?"

Eric stared at his basement ceiling, keeping to himself. The whole time he figured that everyone, even Butters, was a sleep, but that probably wasn't the case. "What?" he questioned, trying to hide the fact that he had left the basement and went outside. He wasn't going to tell Butters what had happened. But still, he wondered how he knew he even went upstairs.

"You went upstairs, and then walked outside."

Eric's eyes widened. This boy was starting to sound creepy, even creepier than that girl he had just met outside moments ago. Did Butters follow him up there? His friend was naive, so Eric could come up with any story to get him to shut up. "I heard a noise."

"A noise?" Butters was now on his stomach, and his arms crossed in front of him. He was giving Eric a very inquisitive look, waiting for more to the story.

Eric sighed, still not looking at his friend. "Yes, a noise. That's all."

"Did you find out what it was? Was it a ghost?"

"No. Shh! Butters it was just a squirrel, okay?" Butters was very annoying, but also very gullible, and that's why Eric let him hang around him. He was fun to pick on.

"Oh, well alrright, Eric." Butters turned over in the opposite direction of his friend and shut his eyes.

Eric knew there was no point in telling anyone what he really saw, because there was nothing in it for him. That girl who claimed her name was Sarah, was obviously somebody who broke out of a mental hospital. Eric left it at that and went back to sleep.

Morning came too quickly, for Eric and his friends only got a few hours of sleep. Butters and Token were the first ones to wake up and walk upstairs. Mrs. Cartman was already making breakfast, enough for her son and all his friends. "Good morning," she said to the two who had awoken first.

"Good morning," Token said.

"Is that French toast?" Butter asked full of excitement.

"It sure is," Ms. Cartman said sweetly as she flipped the bread on the frying pan.

"Oh boy! The others better wake up soon!"

That wasn't going to be a problem, because the smell of French toast went through the boys' nostrils, including the ones downstairs. That brought everyone to their feet, and lead them upstairs, one by one. Everyone, except for Eric, who was still sleeping soundly downstairs in his sleeping bag.

"Oh, is Eric still asleep?" Mrs. Cartman asked.

"Yeah," Stan said as he sat at the table, so he could receive his breakfast. "I bet he was the last one to fall asleep last night.

"No, that was Tweek," Craig said as he looked over at his boyfriend. At first Craig and Tweek were just friends, but long story short, they became a homosexual couple. Tweek was addicted to coffee since his parents owned a coffee shop, so it was no surprise that he would have been the last boy to go to sleep.

"I sure was," Tweek said. Tweek also had nervous ticks, but they haven't been as bad since he started dating Craig.

"Oh, Eric said he heard a noise outside," Butters said as he received a plate of French toast.

The rest of the boys all had their eyes on Butters, who was taking his first bite. "Mmm, yummy!"

"A noise?" Craig asked, although his face didn't give much expression. That was normal.

Butters peered over at his friends with a big smile. "Yeah, but he said it was just a squirrel. I bet he was thinking of that squirrel all night. I bet it was a cute little squirrel."

"Uh, I doubt Cartman would be focused on something like that," Stan replied, as he, too, got his own plate of French toast.

"Oh, Eric just must be having a very interesting dream," Ms. Cartman added as she continued to pass out plates to everyone. "He does that often, so I wouldn't worry."

They didn't worry, and Eric's mother left it at that and walked out into the living room, letting the boys enjoy their breakfast. She left an extra plate on the counter for Eric, so he would have something to eat when he woke up.

A couple hours passed, and Eric still hadn't woken up, so the boys decided to go home. "The party is over anyways," Clyde said as they were all leaving the house.

"You guys wanna play Cowboys and Indians?" Butters asked as they walked.

"No, I gotta get home," Kyle said as they walked down the neighborhood sidewalk., "I'm supposed to start on my chores."

"Maybe we can play later this afternoon," Clyde said, giving Butters a sensitive look.

"Oh okay," Butters says before heading home. He lived really close to Eric, so it wasn't a long walk for him. He gave a wave as he took off. "See ya."

"Later," Clyde said as he took off in the other direction. He still lived in the same neighborhood, just half a block away. Craig lived right next to him, so they walked together.

"Cowboys and Indians this afternoon, huh?" Stan asked as he turned to his best friend, Kyle. The two were two peas in a pod.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Kyle said as he began to walk with him. Stan had his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. "Maybe we can text the other guys and meet at my house."

"Sounds good to me." Stan and Kyle lived on the same street as Eric and Butters, as well as Tweek, just across from them.

Kenny, on the other hand, was going in the same direction, only he lived off ways beyond a railway road. The boys all said goodbye and went home.

Soon after, Eric woke up, and was shocked to see the time on his cellphone. "I missed breakfast!" The boy stood up and rushed up the stairs, completely ignoring that his foot slipped on the way up. He kept going till he saw his mother in the living room, cleaning up after him and his friends from the party.

Eric watched his mom silently, and then scanned the room closely. He wondered where everyone had gone, never thinking that they would leave without saying goodbye. Although, sometimes that's how their friendship worked.

"Did everyone go home?" he asked. He wasn't looking at his mother in the eyes, but he knew that she would answer him right away.

"They sure did, Sweetie," she answered as she picked up a few plates and cups from the floor. "They didn't want to wake you, so I had them eat breakfast. I saved some for you, though."

Eric stomped his right foot to the floor, and finally eyed his mom intently and angrily. "Dammit, Mom, I can't eat it now. It's only good fresh!"

Mrs. Cartman ignored his outburst and continued to clean up. In the past, she would often apologize and make a new fresh plate for him. Now, she was starting to become more aware of his manipulative attitude, and often avoided him. Sometimes she would even scold him for his behavior and coarse language. Although, there were still times where Mrs. Cartman let Eric get away with everything. It was baby steps for her.

Eric sighed deeply, and marched into the kitchen, knowing that this was one of those times where his mother was not going to make things better. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the cupboards, so he could reach up high for a plate.

Then he grabbed a piece of leftover birthday cake and grabbed a fork before sitting at the table. He didn't mind having dessert for breakfast. In fact, he really enjoyed it, and new his mother would let him eat, especially since it was for a special occasion. Even if the party was over.

 _"Twenty-four hours after"_ is what that girl said. To Eric, that would only make sense if the party was still going on. In fact, to him, with a longer birthday should require more gifts and more cake. The boy glanced over to what was left. There was still half of the cake there, which meant it was all his. His mom probably wouldn't eat it.

 _Twenty-four hours_ , Eric thought. It was starting to race through his mind, for having a twenty-four hour birthday party would be a dream come true.

Then, the boy suddenly felt a chill go down his spine, as his ears began to ring. Something felt off, like he wasn't alone. Like he was being watched. Mrs. Cartman was not in the kitchen at the time, and Eric knew that she was not eying him, because she had just turned on the vacuum cleaner.

Eric turned his head toward the backyard slide-glass door. For a split second, Eric saw somebody standing behind the window, staring right at him. He could not get a glimpse of who it was or any details on the figure. But once he blinked, it was gone.

He wasn't afraid, just concerned. Also, frustrated and curious. The boy wasn't sure why, but that brought him to his feet. Then he walked through the living room, past his mother, and toward the front door.

He stopped there. _If it wasn't a dream, then that candle is still out there,_ he thought. But if he did find the candle, he wondered what it would bring him. That girl was so mysterious, and she hardly gave him any clear explanation of what it was for and why she gave it to him.

Still, Eric didn't care anymore. He wanted to know for sure. He opened the door and stepped outside. He then began to search for it. It wouldn't be so difficult if it weren't for the grass, but he didn't give up.

Eric tried to avoid the fact that he probably looked silly, squatting down with his eyes glued to the ground, practically crawling. After a few moments, still nothing.

"Hey, Eric!" a familiar voice called. That came from Butters, who was just next door, getting the mail.

Eric shut his eyes, trying to keep himself from losing his patience. Not that Butters would make fun of him, but he would begin to ask questions, and Eric just didn't want to discuss it. Especially since he wasn't even sure himself what he was getting into.

The boy kept still for a few more seconds, knowing that in time, Butters would leave, taking the silence a hint that there was nothing to discuss. In less than a minute, he was back inside his house, mail and all.

Eric opened his eyes and looked to the left. That's when he saw it a few feet ahead. A zip-lock bag with a candle and piece of paper inside. He walked over and picked it up, then he hurried back inside.

Mrs. Cartman was finished vacuuming, and now in the kitchen doing dishes. Eric took that opportunity to run upstairs and into his bedroom. After shutting the door, he came to his computer desk, and opened the bag.

The first thing he grabbed was the piece of notebook paper that had writing on it. It was a list of steps on what to do with who knows what. Eric began to read the first step. _Step one:_ _Fill up a bath with hot water._

That's when it started to chime. Eric glanced over at the old music box that sat by his bed. It still had a little left of the song to play. He knew that sometimes they could play a few notes on their own. He groaned in annoyance, then went back to the list.

"Fill up a bath? For what?" He questioned himself. It didn't make sense. He then thought if he read through the whole list, it would give the answer on what it was he was supposed to be doing.

Before he could read any longer, he got a text message on his phone. So, he looked to see that it was from Kyle. He opened his inbox and read it. _Chores are done. Meet outside my house in an hour._

Eric knew that it was probably so he and the other guys could play Cowboys and Indians. He really wasn't in the mood to play that, so he didn't reply to the text message. He continued to read the list.

 _Step two: Get in the water with your candle._ This was starting to sound ridiculous, but the boy continued to read. _Step three: Light the candle. Step four: Make your wish._

Eric blinked in curiosity. _Make a wish?_ So, whom ever this girl was he met outside that night before, wanted Eric to make a birthday wish. Why? He did not know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Just one wish?_ He thought. _There are so many things I could wish for. But just one?_ Eric laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Not only was he trying to figure out what he would wish for, but also if this was legit. There could be a chance it was just a scam, and God knew that the boy would throw a huge tantrum if it was.

"It sounds silly," Eric said to himself, "but at the same time, cool." He sat up and looked out his window. _This world,_ he thought, _this world sucks._

A knock on Eric's door suddenly broke his thoughts. "Cartman?" It was Kyle's voice, and then Eric remembered that his friend had sent him a text message about meeting him at his house to play Cowboys and Indians.

He checked the time on the phone and was shocked to see it was past the time he was supposed to arrive. He was so deep in thought about the wish and candle that he hadn't realized an hour had passed.

Eric jumped down from his bed when Kyle knocked on the door some more. He walked over and opened the door, seeing Kyle, Stan, and Kenny standing there. "Dude, why didn't you come to my house?" Kyle asked.

Eric didn't know what to say at that moment, because his mind was still progressing what he was currently thinking about. He didn't want to tell his friends about the wish until he knew for sure that it was real.

"Come on, dude, I thought we agreed on this," Stan said.

Eric blinked twice, finally coming to his senses. He then glared. "I never said I was coming."

His friends were shocked, and all looked at each other before eying Eric suspiciously. "Alright, what are you up to now, Cartman?" Kyle asked in a serious tone. He knew Eric too well that there had to be a big reason of not wanting to join in a game that he was practically the leader of.

"I don't know what you mean, Kyle," Eric said before turning away, hinting that he did not want to join them. At this moment he couldn't come up with a good reason to give them.

"Every time you refuse to do something fun, there's always something bigger you have your eyes on."

Eric knew Kyle was telling the truth, there was no doubt. But he couldn't tell him what it was, at least not now. That suddenly gave the boy the right words to say. He turned back to his friends with a smirk. "There is something bigger."

"What is it?" Kenny muffled, obviously curious.

"Yeah, what's up your sleeve, Cartman?" Stan asked, also curious, yet not exactly sure he would accept it. Kyle was the same way. The two often agreed on the same thing.

"I can't tell you, at least not yet," Eric answered. He knew that he was not lying, but he didn't have to tell them yet what it was. Not until he could find out for himself.

"Come on, dude, just tell us," Stan said in annoyed tone.

Cartman went to his closet and grabbed his cowboy outfit. "I'll meet at your house, Kyle. I'll be ready."

"You better," Stan said, "because there's a new Indian. He challenges us to a duel for whatever you decide to give him. _If_ you lose.

After Eric put his hat on, he turned to his friends with another determined glare. "I won't lose. And I'm not giving him anything that's mine. You do it."

"We already told him that you were the Sheriff," said Kyle. He watched his friend intently. He wasn't surprised that Eric would refuse such a request. He wasn't the type to give to others.

Eric looked at Kyle and stepped up to him. He looked angry, but then his face softened. "Will he give us something if he loses? 'Cause otherwise I won't do it."

"Yeah," Stan answered.

"Okay, I have an idea." Eric rushed over to his nightstand and eyed the music box he got for his birthday. He then picked it up and turned to his friends.

"Cartman, you can't give that up, it was your grandmother's," Kyle said. He was always nagging at Eric about something he did or was about to do. To him, Eric was a selfish idiot.

"Chtt, it's not like she's gonna come back to life and yell at me for it," Eric said. "It was her gift she gave my mom at her death bed. It's a piece of junk, though."

"Cartman." Kyle wanted to say more, but Eric insisted that they all leave at once, and hurry to his house for the war they were about to start. And without any further arguing, they all left.

Kyle only lived a few houses down from Eric, so the walk wasn't long at all. By the time they got there, Butters, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, and Token were all there waiting. Right next to them was a boy Eric had never met before.

 _So, this is the enemy,_ Eric thought to himself. He noticed that the boy was holding a Nintendo Switch in his arms. Eric's eyes widened, for it seemed too good to be real. If that was what the boy was going to give up if he lost, then Eric had to win.

"The name is Seth," the unfamiliar boy said.

Eric took a good look at him. He had short silver white hair and was wearing a Broncos T-shirt. He looked like an ordinary boy, but Eric wasn't going to fall for it. "So, I hear you decided to challenge me, Indian." He was already in the spirit of the game.

"Yes," Seth said as he held up the Switch out in front of him. "You take over my land, and I will give you this. What do you have?"

Eric immediately held out his music box while staring at the boy intently. He waited for Seth to respond, but it was taking a while.

Seth did not seem pleased. "That's a music box," he said dully. "In what right mind do you think I would want that?"

Eric smiled. "Ah, it might look like a music box. But really, it is full of power." He didn't know Seth well at all, but he was sure he could fool him with some silly story. He was good at getting peoples' attention.

"Power?" Seth raised a brow.

"Yeah, my grandmother gave it to me. She told me that anybody who gets their hands on it can rule the world! She trusted me to have it."

Kyle rolled his eyes, thinking that was the most ridiculous thing his friend had come up with. Stan agreed, although he didn't show much emotion about it.

"Wait, that's your birthday present," Clyde said behind Eric's shoulder.

"Quiet, Clyde," Eric said quietly, "it's a piece of junk."

Seth stepped closer to Eric and looked at him, his eyes serious. "You have a wonderful backstory, Sheriff. But why would you want to give me this? If it's that special?"

Eric cleared his throat, and nobody else butted in this time. "Same as you, Indian. I don't intend to lose." He sneered over at the boy, who came even closer.

Seth scanned the rest of Eric's friends, and then glanced back over at him. He smiled. "Game on, then."

"Oh geez, Eric," Butters said, as everyone began to get into their positions, "I can't believe you would bet something so powerful."

"It's not really powerful, Butters," Eric said,irritated, "I made it up. I have nothing to lose here."

"Oh, okay, Eric." Butters obviously had a heart for Eric's grandmother, but he didn't have the power or authority to convince Eric how special his birthday present was. Butters knew that, so he didn't say another word about it.

In a moment, the boys began the game of Cowboys and Indians. Eric, Kyle, Tweek, Token, and Clyde were the Cowboys; and Stan, Kenny, Butters, Craig, and Seth were the Indians. Eric lead his team while Seth lead his, and they all began the battle.

It was a war of imaginary gun shots and fake bow and arrows. Tweek was the first one to go down, him falling to his knees and screaming out in an exaggerated pain. "They got me, I'm down!"

"We must protect everyone!" Kyle said as if he were the leader. But Eric didn't complain about him trying to take over. In fact, he agreed with him, and the battle continued.

"Get this arrow out of me!" Tweek exclaimed while holding an imaginary wound on his chest.

"It's too late for you!" Eric called. "You're dead, Tweek!"

Nobody else defended Tweek, so the jittery boy crawled off the battle field, also being Kyle's driveway. Kyle pretended to shoot a flare gun right at the Indians, and Stan was immediately "hit" in his left arm.

"Sorry," Kyle said, sounding a bit sympathetic, but didn't show it on his face that he felt bad. He fired another one toward the Indians, but they managed to dodge.

Craig held up a fake spear made of a stick, and threw it right at Token, who acted out a dramatic scene of falling in pain and toward death. "That's my Craig," Tweek said, even though he was on the opposite team.

Seth laughed viciously. "So far you are losing," he said excitedly. "Give up?"

"No way!" Eric shouted. "Clyde, fire now!"

Clyde obeyed and began to "shoot" with his gun, making fake gun sound affects with his mouth. But Seth was able to dodge.

As Clyde kept Seth busy, Eric managed to "shoot" Kenny right in the face. The poor boy fell to the ground and gave a fake scream. He was glad that this wasn't real death. He had the ability to come back to life every time he got killed by something or someone. He was very fragile, and it happened quite often.

"Yes!" Eric cackled, and went back to focusing on Seth. "This will end. That Switch is mine!" He aimed right at him, and "shot" at Seth, not intending to miss.

Butters, though, was way into it, and took the fake bullet as he jumped right in front of his Chief. "No! I'm sorry…I wanted to save you."

"Huh." Eric pretended to cock his gun. "Your warriors are pathetic." He took a step closer, with glory in his eyes.

"Not as fake as yours." Seth pointed to Clyde, who was already on the ground holding his head, obviously getting shot with Craig's spear. Craig was smiling evilly.

"Oh, it hurts!" Clyde cried.

"Dammit, Clyde!" Eric exclaimed. "Oh, shut up, you got hit in the head, you're dead!"

"Yeah, your brains are scrambled," Kyle added, not noticing that Seth had that moment to shoot a fake arrow right in his face. He shrieked before falling to the ground.

"Kyle!" Eric was angry. It was over, for his team had lost. Visions of him enjoying his new Nintendo Switch faded, as well as his pride. "No!"

"Hah, you lose," Seth said as he stepped up to Eric and held out his hands. "The music box is mine."

Eric was ashamed and disappointed he didn't win his prize. But he felt no emotion for losing his music box. He picked it up and handed it over.

"Excellent," Seth said quietly and turned his back to everyone. He had no interest for a second game.

"Hey," Stan started, "you're pretty good, kid. You should join us again."

Seth didn't turn around, but a smile grew on his face. "Oh, maybe one day I will. Farewell, comrades!" And he took off, not looking back.

"Poor Eric," Butters said softly, "I guess you really lost the power this time, didn't you? And your grandmother would be so sad." He truly sounded upset, but nobody else seemed to feel sorry.

"Butters, I told you, it's not really powerful and I don't give a crap about my dead grandma!" Eric was raging, not being able to have his Switch. He knew he should have gotten it for his birthday, but everyone got him games for his Xbox One instead.

He had to wait till Christmas. Now the only thing left to do was to go home and figure out if that birthday candle he received from Sarah was real or not. If so, he would have something to celebrate.

"Dude, come on, it was just one game," said Stan as he and the others watched Eric leave. But the obese boy didn't turn back, nor did he make a sound.

"I think he is truly upset about the music box," Butters said sadly, "that he just doesn't want to admit it." Nobody else added their input and decided to toss a football around for the rest of the hour.

After Eric got home, he demanded that his mother give him some peace as he locked himself in the bathroom, along with his candle and a lighter. He did not want anyone to see him try this, even if it did end up being real.

The boy ran the bath water and stripped off his clothes as he waited for the tub to fill up at least half way. He made sure that it was hot by sticking his finger in it. It was like lava.

Eric took a deep breath and placed his left bare leg in the water. He groaned in pain but kept still until his leg was numb. Then he added the other leg, and quickly threw his whole body in. It didn't feel good, but he knew that it was the only way. He had to make sure he did everything right.

After getting use to the burning sensation, Eric reached for the floor and grabbed the birthday candle, then the lighter with his other hand. He lit the candle and held it out in front of him. He felt stupid for doing this, but he had nothing else to lose.

"What I wish for," he started, as he begin to think of all the possibilities. Then one thing flashed in his head. Something that he would love, and so would the rest of the world. "I wish that this world was full of power, and that all my games with the others were legit. I wish that reality was fantasy, and fantasy was reality."

And with that, he blew the out the flame. What came next shocked him. He felt his whole body tingle, as the water in the tub began to drain. And before he knew it, he felt a rumbling sound from beneath him, and the candle in his hand vanished.

Eric gasped, and before he knew it, he was on the bathroom floor, falling unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It could have taken days, or a few hours, or maybe even a year. All he knew, is that it only felt like a few minutes before opening his eyes. Eric was laying on his bathroom floor, wearing nothing. The floor was briefly wet, and the tub was empty. The lighter sat by his foot.

"What the hell?" he said as he sat up with a groan. He couldn't remember what he was doing, so his nudity was a bit questionable and unsettling.

That's when it hit him. The candle. _Did it work?_ He thought. He stood up and searched all over the bathroom for the candle but couldn't find it anywhere. _Was it just a dream?_

Either way, Eric wanted to get back into his clothes. So, he opened the door and slowly peeked out. It was quiet, and he didn't see anybody. That gave him the chance to quickly head out and run into his room. He shut the door behind him.

After that, he went into his dresser and put some clothes on. He then exited his room and walked down the stairs. Everything seemed normal, so the boy concluded that it was just a dream and that the magic birthday candle was fake. "Mom?" he said as he searched the house.

"In the kitchen, Sweetie," she called.

Eric headed for the kitchen and looked at his mother. She was washing the dishes. She was quiet for a moment. Eric sat at the table as his mind began to wander. He was disappointed that the whole thing was a scam. He had waisted his time.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" his mother finally said, her back still turned.

Eric blinked in confusion and then turned to his mother. "Nap?" he asked.

"Mhm, you went to the bathroom, and were gone for a few hours. So, I suspected you went to take a nap."

The boy was shocked. To him, it only felt like a few moments. So, he was on the bathroom floor for a few hours, he decided. Eric jumped down from the chair and stared at his mother's back. "Mom, did you hear or feel anything unusual?"

"No, I don't think so," she answered as she turned around and smile at her son. Her smile then turned into a frown. "Eric." She was whispering now and had a look of concern on her face.

"What?" the boy asked, eager to find out what was really going on. But what he didn't know was something his mother could see.

"You're glowing, Poopsikins."

Eric blinked. "What?" He held out his arms in front of him and noticed a blue light forming around them. He then quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom to see himself in the mirror.

It was true. Eric was glowing, and he didn't know how it happened or how to stop it. "What the hell?!" he cried. The glowing increased and he started to feel his body vibrate as his head felt fuzzy. His ears began to hum, and soon enough, blue energy dashed out of his hands and shot at the mirror.

Mrs. Cartman heard a crashing soon from down stairs. "Eric?" She began to run upstairs, worried about her son.

Eric opened his eyes and was shocked to see that the bathroom mirror had completely shattered. He heard his mother's voice, but he refused to answer her. Something was up. He had never had this type of power before, and he wasn't so sure if he was scared or eager to find out more about it.

"Eric!" Mrs. Cartman cried again, her voice becoming louder.

Eric was no longer glowing and rushed out of the bathroom, coming eye to eye with his mother. He was immediately in her arms.

"Eric, what happened? Something is wrong!"

Eric didn't know what to say. He just remained quiet, letting his mom hug away. When he was in the bathtub, he seemed to be the only one that felt the rumbling, but now his mother could see what he got.

The boy gasped. "Could it be the wish?" he asked himself.

"What, Eric?" Mrs. Cartman broke the hug and looked into her son's eyes. She was concerned.

"I have to go out for a bit." He ran down the hall and down the stairs. He heard his mother call his name, but he didn't turn back. After putting his shoes on, he ran out the front door.

The town looked the same, but Eric could feel it was different. He scanned the area, looking for something unusual. A glowing butterfly flew passed him. "I did it," he said, "I changed the world."

The first thing Eric did was run back to his house to change his clothes. He had a wizard suit with his name on it, in his closet. In his previous times, he and his friends would pretend to act like people from the middle ages. And Eric was the Wizard King. If his wish came true and he controlled the world, then that meant he was a real wizard.

Eric smiled at that thought, for being a real Wizard King would be the best thing in the world. Although, he wasn't so sure how he was going to control his magic. It subsided for now, but he didn't know when it would act up again.

"I'm the Wizard King," he said to himself as he walked back outside all dressed up, "I can overcome anything. Now, let's see how this new world affected my friends."

The boy walked straight to Butters' house first, and immediately knocked on his door.

Butters was the one who answered and smiled brightly. "Oh, hey there Eric," he said. "Are we playing Game of Thrones again?"

"We aren't playing, Butters," Eric replied before he let himself inside. "This is for real."

Butters didn't seem to quite understand, so Eric began to explain to him what had happened. Butters was the last person to make fun of people, so Eric knew that he would believe him. "But if that's true," said Butters after Eric told his story, "then where are your powers?"

"They are inside me," Eric said and then turned away. "They got out of control at my house. So, it's up to me to overcome them."

"Oh, well, do I have powers, too?"

Eric turned to his friend. "Of course, you do. If this is my wish, then you have the powers of Butters the Merciful."

Butters could tell that Eric was confident. "So, I'm a real Paladin?" He grew excited, and it was the least he could do to control himself from dancing and celebrating.

Eric remained sane. "Go get your hammer, Butters."

Butters took Eric up to his bedroom, and first thing went to his closet. He started to go through his stuff as Eric eyed his friend's pet hamster.

"Oh Hamburgers!"

Eric turned to him and his eyes widened.

Butters had pulled out a hammer that was taller than he was. The handle was wood and had golden rings on it. The head was half the size of his head with jewels, and it pointed gold at the top. Not only that, but it was glowing blue. "Eric, you really did do it!"

Eric was amazed. "You see, I told you! Do you feel the power?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Butters could feel it alright. His body pulsing and burning. It was intense, but nothing have ever felt so good. The Hammer of Justice was real, and Butters couldn't wait to try it out.

"We will all go somewhere deserted to try out our powers," said Eric. "I already tried mine and it was very destructive. There's no doubt yours will be, too." His voice was full of certain and seriousness.

"You mean everyone else has powers, too?"

"From what they had in the real world, they will have here, legitly."

"Oh, I don't think that's even a word."

Eric turned around, ignoring Butters' remark. "We must gather the others, and together we will show what we are made of!"

The first house they stopped by was Stan's, and the boys were eager to tell Stan all about what Eric wished for and that they had real powers. Eric knew that Stan wouldn't believe him at first, so it was going to take a while to convince him.

Mrs. Marsh opened the door after Butters had knocked on it, and then the two asked if they could come in to talk to Stan. "I suppose," she replied before letting the two pass her by.

Stan was right there on the couch, playing on his Xbox. He was very focused on what he was doing, so Eric knew that he wouldn't have his full attention on him right away. Mrs. Marsh had gone into the kitchen.

"Stan, we have something important to share," Butters said.

He was quiet for a few seconds as he continuously pressed buttons on his controller. "Yeah, what it is it?" His eyes were still glued to the screen of the TV, but he was all ears on them.

One again, Eric told the story about the candle and his wish. When he was done, Stan made it clear that he didn't believe him, and continued his video game.

Eric wasn't going to give up, though. "You still have your sword, right?" he asked.

Again, Stan was silent for a few seconds. "Of course, I still have it." He continued to press buttons, making his character on the screen kill bad guys.

"Everything may seem normal at first, but if you pay close attention you will find some things that have changed. Check your sword."

"Dude, I'm not gonna go to my room, I'm in the middle of a—aw, awe!" Stan watched as his character on the screen perished. He let out a sigh and waited for the game to load so he could start a new match.

"Stan, we have no time to wait," Eric said, "the magic is real! Look at Butters' hammer!"

Stan finally peered over at his friends and looked at the hammer that was bigger than Butters was. He seemed shocked, but then the expression on his face changed to uncertainty. "That doesn't prove anything. I have to see more for myself."

"That's what I'm saying, go get your damn sword!" Eric exclaimed, close to throwing a tantrum. He gripped his wizard staff out of anger and had his eyes closed tight.

It was enough to get Stan to listen, so he went to his room and opened his closet. He was shocked to find it. His sword that he made from wood was not the same sword anymore. It was a real blade. "No way," he said as he wielded it.

"See?" Eric said as he stood by his friend's doorway. "How does it feel?"

"It's a lot heavier than it was before, but some how I can hold it very easily." He swayed it back and forth in front of himself, his face full of awe.

"That sword was meant for you," said Eric.

"He did that!" Butters said full of excitement, and that got Eric smiling.

They had Stan's attention now, and the three of them agreed to go tell the others and convince them all that reality had become fantasy.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but it was a good time to end it. Just to let you guys know, I wont be doing everything 100 percent as the Stick of Truth, but it's pretty close. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I don't believe it," said Kyle after Eric, Butters, and Stan arrived at his house and told him everything. The Jewish boy had his arms crossed, not convinced, even after seeing his friends' legit weapons.

That was until Eric showed him his wizard magic. He managed to let his hands glow, but left it at that, because he knew he needed more practice to control it, so he wanted to be safe.

Kyle was speechless, and his eyes were full of shock. His arms slowly fell to his sides as he glanced over at Stan's sword and Butters' hammer.

Eric smiled, knowing what his friend was thinking. He knew that he wanted to try his own weapon out. Before, in their game, Kyle used a golf club as a staff. He rushed over to his closet and went through his stuff. In the back corner held a long staff, and on the top were two sticks that split a part. In between those sticks was a glowing blue stone.

"Do you believe me now?" Eric asked. He had a determined look on his face, although the tone in his voice was impatient. He was getting sick of Kyle not siding with him on things.

Kyle swung the staff across the left, causing a burst of wind, which pushed Eric into the wall. He then smiled proudly. "Now I do," he said. He felt good about doing that, for Eric had done and said so many things that angered Kyle.

"We have to tell everyone else," Eric said as he got up and glared at Kyle, "and see the changes."

Kyle sat down his staff and hurried over and peeked out his window. "I don't see any changes in the town, and yet we have magic? Are you sure you wished on it correctly?" He turned to Eric with a glare. "Who was this chick you talked to anyways?"

"That's not important right now, Kyle," Eric said as he went to the door. "The town must be the same, but not the people. We must tell the others."

They had quite a few people left to confront and explain what had happened, as well as the powers and abilities they have gained. Eric was pretty sure that whatever they had in their imaginary world, they had in real life. It was his world now.

Jimmy was a bard of Drow Elves, which Kyle was the king of, and when the boys arrived at his house, they explained to them what was going on and that his musical abilities were now real.

"Don't use them now," Kyle said, "our abilities are too powerful, and we aren't around any enemies right now."

"Who are our enemies?" Butters asked.

"Well fellas," Jimmy said, "we have to ..out and discove..discove..discover that." He already believed his friends that his magic was real and didn't need to try it right now to prove himself.

Craig and Tweek were easy to convince after Butters revealed his glowing hammer, and Craig discovered that his sword was real, just like Stan's. It looked like just any ordinary sword. Tweek's bow and arrow were also real, and so was his knife.

"Amazing!" Tweek said as he held up an arrow and gazed at the sharp blade. In their game, Tweek was a barbarian, and Craig was a thief, and that made them both human warriors.

"Pretty badass," Craig said in a dull voice. "But how is it possible this happened? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Who cares?" Eric said.

"Are we gonna tell Clyde now?" Butters asked, a big grin on his face. He was starting to get very excited, as well as everyone else.

"Clyde," Eric said softly and looked down as he rubbed his temples. "Last time we played this with him, he turned on us. It's gonna take some time for us to ever trust him again."

"We're all in this together," Stan said, "we might as well tell him."

"Alright, I have a plan."

The boys marched over to Clyde's house, and once again, they repeated the story. "Are you saying that my weapons are real too? What about the stick? Is it real?"

"We gave up the stick," Eric said, "and you have a lot of work to do before you can prove you are worthy again to be on our side."

Clyde gave a bored expression, and that got Kyle to step up and help convince them to join whatever legit quest they had yet to achieve. "Listen, you turned into a villain, and we need you on our side again."

"I'm the Wizard King," Eric added, "and I say you have to do as I say for you to become a trust worthy warrior again. Go check your room for your sword. It should be real now."

Token took a lot of convincing, so everyone had to share their own real weapons to get him to believe that Eric's wish had came true. He then found out that his fake blades became real.

Altogether, the boys walked through the neighborhood. So far everything looked normal, until they got to the park. What they saw, they could not believe their eyes. The 6th graders, whom where their natural enemies, were funny looking. They had big ears and pointy noses, with wild hair.

"Trolls," Eric said. "The 6th graders are trolls."

"Figures," Kyle said, glaring over at the older boys, who were picking on another fourth-grade boy.

"I don't' know what happened to us," the tallest boy said as he held the boy by his arms behind his back, "but you're going down." He had a sinister toothy grin, and the rest of the trolls cackled viciously.

"Scott Malkinson," Stan said, and marched over to the trolls, who were tormenting the poor familiar boy.

Scott Malksinson was a kid in their class, whom had a lisp and diabetes, which kids often made fun of. Eric didn't consider him a friend, although a helpful acquaintance.

"Hey," Stan started with a glare, "leave him alone."

"Ooo, another Fourthy" another 6th grade troll said, smirking over at Stan, who had his sword in his right hand. He was prepared to fight, no matter how much blood he would possibly let flow from their bodies.

The rest of the boys watched with their own enjoyment, thinking that Stan didn't need any help, since he had a powerful sword. Eric was sure that if his sword was as powerful as he said it was in their imaginary world, then it was just as powerful for real.

The tallest troll tightened his dark, wrinkly hands around Scott's arms, who began to panic. He could smell the troll's breath, which was ten times worse than a regular 6th grade human.

Two of the other trolls stood up to Stan, and prepared to attack, as if he they were hunting for a meal. The boys could tell that even though they were only being bullies, their troll souls were taking over, which could be dangerous.

"Geez fellas," Butters said, "I don't' know if we should leave Stan alone with them."

That's when one of the trolls jolted toward Stan, who rushed to the side, and appearing behind the 6th grader, swung his blade across, cutting off his left leg. The troll screamed out in agony as blood began to gush out.

"Holy shit, dude!" Kyle exclaimed, astounded of what Stan had done. Stan was just as shocked.

The rest of the trolls, including the tallest, rushed over to their friend, immediately freeing Scott, whom hurried over to the other boys. The injured began to roar and shriek, and that got the boys to take their chance to retreat.

"Why did you do that, dude?" Kyle asked as he ran by his best friend's side. They were all heading to Eric's house, which was their base in their imaginary world.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking!" Stan said, just as freaked as Kyle was. He then fell to his knees and began to vomit, for the vision of the bleeding troll was just too much for him. Especially since it was he who caused it.

Kyle stopped and watched his friend, letting the others run past them. They didn't even look at Stan, who continued to throw up. "You cut his leg off."

Stan grunted and wiped his mouth before he looked up at his friend, as he raised his eye brow. "You didn't try to stop me, though. None of you did."

Kyle turned his body, his back-facing Stan, and tried to think of the right words to say. He wasn't sure why he didn't try to stop him, although their friends didn't try to stop him either. "I don't' know why I..I just thought you would.." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Come on," said Stan as he finally stood up and raced away through the neighborhood and toward Eric's house. They both knew that their discussion would continue, but not was not the time.

Everyone stood silently in awe, as they gazed upon Eric's house. It was no longer his house, but a castle the size of his house. On the front was a cemented sign that read _Kupa Keep,_ and on the left side of the building was a sturdy latter.

In the front yard was a stable full of cattle to the left, and on the right was a small station the size of a shed, full of weapons and equipment, which had a cemented sign that read _Armor._

"What happened?" Token asked in shock.

Eric's expression remained the same for a whole minute, until he came to his senses and gave a determined glare. "It seems my house is now my base," he said.

"Oh geez, it's huge!" Butters let out, not wanting to wait another minute to enter.

"Not just your backyard," Clyde said, "but, like, your whole house."

Eric couldn't wait anymore, and quickly opened the front door and hurried inside. The living room floor and walls were tiled of a tan color. It looked nothing like his house.

By the time the others followed behind, Eric was already up the stairs checking out his bedroom. It was twice the size it usually was, and it was also tiled. His bed was king sized, and his dresser was taller than he was. All his toys and collectables remained.

Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy checked out the kitchen, which had a large dining room table, and a soda fountain. The backyard was a training field full of targets. Everyone wandered the castle and saw how things had changed from real to fantasy, which was reality.

It was too good to be true.

"I think it's because Stan used his sword," Craig said, as he and the others sat in a circle in the living room. "Because of that, we gained more. Not that it makes sense. But what does?"

"It does make sense," Eric said, "the more we use magic the more we accomplish, and that creates my world!"

"Your world?" Token asked, not fully convinced.

"Yes, _my_ world. I am the Wizard King!"

"It's true, he _is_ the Wizard King!" Butters said, backing his obese friend up. He was always following whatever he did, and hardly doubted anything about it.

"So, this means that everyone has a part," Kyle concluded, "and we all have an advantage of something." Everyone else agreed as they nodded their heads.

"We need to prepare for whatever we should face," Eric says, "I say we all change out clothes the way we did before and prepare and train."

It was going to be a long run, but the boys were cautious, and very excited. Everything they had created in their own imaginary world was their life now.

Eric knew that there was probably more to come, and he couldn't wait to face it, as well as his friends, who all stood up and left the castle, heading back to their own homes to gather everything they needed, and change their clothes.

It was only going to get better.


End file.
